beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Strata Xragoon SC105SW
Strata Xragoon SC105LF is an Attack-type, Left-Spin beyblade and is owned by Fusion. Legend has it that when a star is about to die out Xragoon comes and restores it back to full health making Xragoon the "Legendary Star Dragon". Xragoon is also considered as the "Forbidden Star Bey". Face Bolt:Xragoon The Face Bolt depicts a dragon, Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It features a further stylised version of the first Xragoon Face; the "Xragoon" text present on the prior Xragoon face is removed. The "X" slightly resembles two hands crossed to make an "X". Energy Ring:Xragoon Xragoon's energy ring is very unique because it has a of two dragons facing each other. It is a silver in colour with sky blue designs on it. It also has white triangle on them. Metal Wheel:Strata Metal Frame The Metal Frame has two designs of wings with claws.It resembles the wings from Wing's Core.Strata's Metal Frame highly resembles the Metal Frame that of Death. As they are both circular with various wings protrusions. Wing does not carry these indents however. These protrusions fill the gaps created by the Core's wings which in turn make it resemble Death. Strata's Metal Frame does appear more thiner than Death's though and smaller. Just like Death, it can be fliped to change between Modes. Additionally, Strata's Metal Frame features a green fang that helps determine which Mode, Strata is to go in. Core The Core has three dragon fangs. However these fangs are placed as walls with a wing design while going upward. Strata Xragoon has two modes, "Attack" and "Counter Mode". These modes are changed by flipping the Metal Frame. It is smaller than the Hades Wheel and slightly smaller than the Big Bang Wheel but nearly as wide as them. Uncustomized, Strata has low recoil, so has alot any use in defensive customizations, however, it has good smash, stronger than that of Vulcan, so it has a alot in the Attack series of customs.The Core has black rubber on it to absorbs spin. Spin Track:SC105 SC105 is like the the twin of DF105. Aside from the same height, Strata Claw 105 has four wings that are meant to provide extra weight and push air upwards in left spin, while Down Force 105 is meant to push air upwards in right spin.It is black in colour. Performence Tip: Stardust Wings Stardust Wings resembles LRF but no rubber.It is a very good in terms on Attack and a very handy when it come to Attack Combos.It is black in colour. Abilities Attack: Star Gravity - When a oppoent's bey is around Xragoon, it use a little-bit of a star's gravity to make the bey lose Balance and attacks. Absorb: Stardust Wing - When Xragoon gets hit by the oppoent's bey he aborbs the shock and starts to spin faster. Defence: Black Stardust Shield - Xragoon makes a black aura-like shield and absorbs the power from the oppoent's bey if it attacks Xragoon acts. Special Move Strata Divine Star - Xragoon absorbs the power from all of the stars in the universe and puts it into one final attack. As Xragoon attack the oppoent's bey the stars become larger and larger make Xragoon my stronger. Stats